


Lie Down With Dogs

by helens78



Series: Ice Weasels [5]
Category: Natural Nylon RPF
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-12
Updated: 2005-11-12
Packaged: 2017-10-05 20:04:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Andy's dog leaves something tiny and unpleasant in Jude and Ewan's bed, Ewan is none too happy, and Jude gets exasperated with him.  (Ewan, not the dog.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lie Down With Dogs

**Author's Note:**

> The "Ice Weasels" series is based on [this series](http://www.fiction.megchan.com/?p=374) from [Travis](http://archiveofourown.org/users/travis); kid fic with Jude and Ewan was too cute to resist.

"You've been scratching for ten minutes," Ewan points out, nodding at where Jude's hand disappears into his pyjama bottoms. "Are you rooting for gold or something?" Ewan's still getting undressed, tossing his clothes into the hamper, and he comes to bed while Jude gives himself one last scratch and then reluctantly takes his hand away from his crotch.

"Just had an itch," Jude says.

"Well, don't scratch it off," Ewan says pragmatically. "I might want that later."

"Later? How about now?" Jude rolls over, scooting close to Ewan. "How do you--"

"Ow!" Ewan throws the covers back and slaps at his thigh. "Fuck!" There's a tiny black spot, and as he's watching, it jumps away. "What the fuck--"

"Oh, no." Jude's eyes widen. "Was that--"

"A flea. A _fucking_ flea." Ewan leaps out of bed as if he's been set on fire. "There's a _flea_ in our bed."

"_A_ flea? When was the last time you heard of _a_ flea anywhere?" Jude doesn't leap out of bed, but he does look suspiciously at the covers. "It must be from Grover."

"Of course it's from Grover. I'm going to strangle that mutt."

"At ten-thirty when we finally got Andy to bed?" Jude shakes his head. "Just come to bed and we'll get flea spray in the morning."

"I'm not going to bed in flea-infested sheets," Ewan says, crossing his arms over his chest and pacing back and forth. It's cold out from under the covers, but the idea of lying in a bed full of fleas doesn't appeal to him at all. "Maybe we could sleep downstairs tonight."

"On the sofa? Both of us? And then we'd just be getting fleas on the sofa..."

"Ugh." Ewan's face screws up. "What if there are already fleas on the couch? What if there are fleas _everywhere_?"

"We'll spray a lot," Jude says dryly. "Come to bed."

Ewan rubs at his arms. He's starting to shiver, and Jude's in bed... "I've heard you can pick fleas off individually with a bar of soap," he says.

"I'm not picking up individual fleas with a bar of soap in the dead of night, Ewan!" Jude says, finally losing it. "Get your arse into bed. I promise, if anything bites it, it'll be me."

"But the -- you would?" Ewan asks, looking interested. "What else will you do to my arse if I get in bed?"

"A _lot_ if it means we can sleep after."

Fleas versus sex. Ewan's not sure which is going to win. He glances suspiciously at the bed again. "Can you imagine if you were fucking me and a flea got right on your willy as you were--"

"_No_, I can't imagine that, and I'm not going to start now. Would you _please_ get in bed? Now?" Jude grabs the covers and makes a big show of shaking them all out. "Out! Any fleas in there, get out! Now! Thank you!"

Ewan rolls his eyes; now he _has_ to get into bed, and he probably won't get the sex he was bribed with, either. He grumbles as he climbs in, flapping the sheets and blankets more than he usually might as he gets settled. "What if I'm allergic to flea bites?" he asks.

"What if I smother you with a pillow?" Jude retorts, rolling over on his side, facing away from Ewan.

"Wait a minute. What about biting my arse?" Ewan doesn't figure he's going to get the sex, but he might as well ask.

"Oh for--" Jude shoves himself upright, tosses his t-shirt over his head, shoves out of his pyjama bottoms, and grabs the lube off the nightstand. Ewan's eyes widen a little -- maybe this _wasn't_ the best idea -- and he barely has time to blink before Jude's shoving at him, rolling him onto his stomach.

"Jude--"

"Shut up," Jude says, rolling right on top of Ewan, shoving a knee between his legs and getting the lube open.

"But I -- _Jesus_! That's cold!" The lube's cold and Jude's fingers feel _huge_ inside him, but Ewan can already feel himself stretching and getting hard, wanting this. "Slow down..."

"Do you want me to slow down?" Now that Ewan's arse is prepped, Jude can lean down and kiss the back of Ewan's neck, stretch out against Ewan's back and rub his cock into the cleft of Ewan's arse. "If I slow down, you'll _never_ get fucked. Do you want that?"

"I... ohhh... no..." Ewan breathes, letting his head drop down on the pillow as he spreads his legs wider. "Okay..."

"Good," Jude murmurs. He sinks in slowly, both of them going quiet as Ewan takes him in. Andy's room is far enough away he'd probably never hear them, but they still try for subtlety. Ewan clenches the sheets and bites his lower lip; that's enough to stifle any noises he'd make. He gives Jude a nod, and Jude speeds up.

It's rougher than Ewan expects, _sharper_, maybe because Jude's exasperated, but Ewan doesn't mind. He shoves back into Jude's thrusts, over and over, wondering if Jude's going to be quick or if this is going to take half the night. He's hoping for the former, so he unclenches one fist and shoves it underneath him, jerking off as Jude keeps pounding into him. Something in his armpit itches, itches a _lot_, but he'll scratch later. Right now he just needs to come, and he doesn't bother waiting for Jude -- he just comes, groaning softly into his pillow, jerking underneath Jude.

A few seconds later it's Jude's turn, and he bites Ewan's shoulder as he comes, obviously trying not to bite hard enough to leave a bruise. It still gets the sound blunted, but Jude's soft little moan is enough to make Ewan clench up around him, grinning with satisfaction.

"Better?" Jude asks after a moment.

"Mmmmm."

"Good." Jude pulls out and kisses the back of Ewan's neck. "Then you get to sleep on the wet spot."

"What? Hey--" Ewan rolls over; the wet spot's close enough to the edge of the bed that he can sleep next to it and not shove Jude off the other side. "There, that's better." He gives his armpit that scratch he'd been needing and groans again. "Much better."

Jude raises an eyebrow at him. "Uh-huh."

"Agh!" Ewan pulls his fingers away from his armpit and looks suspiciously into the hairs. "Fuck, d'you think I have a flea?"

"I can check." Jude's grin turns positively evil. "I can check _very closely_..."

Ewan clamps his arm to his body immediately, shaking his head. "No. Uh-uh. We'll just go to sleep."

"Are you sure? I might need to check _both_ your armpits..."

"You leave my armpits alone," Ewan says, squirming back until his arse is just at the wet spot. "It's nothing."

"But there could be _fleas_." Jude stares directly at one of Ewan's armpits; Ewan squirms again. "I'll just--"

"Bastard!" Ewan gasps as Jude's fingers close in. It doesn't take much; just having Jude _look_ at his armpits has set off waves of ticklishness at times. "_Fuck_\--"

"Just did," Jude says, one finger successfully jabbed into Ewan's armpit. "I don't _feel_ any fleas..."

"Fucking -- fuck -- stop it, stop it," Ewan laughs, shoving at Jude with one hand while trying to protect himself with the other. "I can't, you have to, stop--"

"Daddy?"

Both men look over to the bedroom door; Andy's standing there with Grover at his side.

"What's the matter?" Jude asks immediately, sitting up. Grateful for the respite, Ewan sits up, too, moving over to sit on -- and hopefully disguise -- the wet spot. "Did we wake you up?"

"Yeah -- there were noises..." Andy yawns as Grover pads over towards the bed.

"We're fine," Ewan says, but he glares down at Grover. "And you, you mutt, don't even think about getting in the bed. Shoo." He waves ineffectually at Grover only to wind up with a lap full of dog. "Hell."

"Andy, did you know Grover has fleas?" Jude asks.

"He does not!" Andy looks outraged -- for about two seconds, before he starts scratching his thigh.

"Tomorrow we're going to need to give him a flea bath, and we'll need to do a _lot_ of laundry, and all of us should check ourselves carefully for the nasty little buggers." Jude reaches over and picks Grover up, dropping him unceremoniously out of the bed. Unperturbed, Grover goes right back to Andy and licks his hand, heedless of the scratching.

"But he doesn't--"

"Trust me," Ewan says, scratching at his armpit again, "he does. And if the three of us are just a little itchy, imagine how bad it is for him. He's got them all over himself. It's got to be terrible."

As if to prove Ewan's point, Grover sets his hindquarters down and starts scratching at his ear. Andy looks down at him and sighs.

"He stinks when we give him a bath," he complains.

"True enough," Ewan agrees, "but it'll be over soon enough, and we'll all be happier for it."

"I guess." Andy scratches again, the center of his chest this time. "I wondered why I was itchy all of a sudden..."

"Do you need anything?" Jude asks. "A glass of water, something?"

"No, thank you," Andy says seriously. "I was only checking to make sure you two were all right."

It's cute enough Ewan can barely keep a straight face. "We're fine," he says. "Think you can find your bed on your own?"

Andy rolls his eyes. "I'm not a _baby_," he says. "Good night, Dad. Good night, Dad."

"Good night," Jude and Ewan chorus as Andy lets himself out, closing the door behind him.

"Jesus," Ewan says, falling back into the bedcovers, "that was close..."

"Not so close." Jude grins. "It's been closer. And he has walked in on us..."

Ewan groans. "I remember," he says. "'Wrestling', you said. Do you think he'd still believe it?"

"I hope so. I'm not sure I want to do the gay-birds-and-bees talk just yet."

"I don't think we need to worry about it for a while." Ewan's decided to be optimistic about such things. Andy's asked why his mum doesn't live with them, and why he has two dads, and they've fielded those questions fairly well, but any more than that and Ewan thinks his head might explode. There are times it's difficult being a father.

"Certainly not tonight," Jude says, turning off the light. "Think you can go to sleep now?"

"Mmhm." Ewan moves off the wet spot so he can curl up with Jude. "Just like this."

Jude grins in the darkness and kisses the top of Ewan's head. "All right," he murmurs. "Good night."

The peace and quiet lasts about three seconds before Jude's scratching again.

_-end-_


End file.
